Angry Young Man
by The Redheaded Duck
Summary: There are certain lines that divide people...some can never be crossed.


Disclaimer: This isn't mine at all, it was written by one of my best friends and fellow marauder, Lindsay, aka Boomer. She wrote it for me, which means that it's super cool (plus the fact that she's a great writer might help some too). Songfic to Billy Joel's **The Angry Young Man**. So...say it with me: NOT MINE! DON'T SUE! AND REVIEW!

The Angry Young Man

There are certain lines that divide people. Black and white, good and evil, rich and poor. Some of these lines are easy to cross, others are impossible.

Corinne Gardner awoke staring at the ceiling of her bed. The scarlet material made her feel slightly sad. This was another line she couldn't cross. She was definitely a Gryffindor, right down to the ends of her red hair. The problem was that someone else was a Slytherin.

She sighed and slipped her feet into her slippers lying beside her bed; stone floors were murder on bare feet in winter.

"Corinneyness?" her friend Lindsay's voice said, poking her head out of her bed.

"Watcha doing?" Alyssa said sticking her head out of bed too.

"I'm going for a walk, I might go down to the kitchens," she said stepping toward the door.

"What's with all the noise," Lauren grumbled, now popping her head into sight next to Corinne's bed.

"Corinney's going to the kitchens," Lindsay said, "Want to get me some chocolate?" she added.

"Sure," Corinne answered automatically, not really listening. She grabbed her Discman and left the room.

When she stepped out of the portrait hole, she slipped on the speakers and flipped to a random song, before realizing she had taken Lindsay's.

"There's a place in the world for the angry young man

With his working class ties and his radical plans.

He refuses to bend he refuses to crawl

And he's always at home with his back to the wall.

And he's proud of his scars and the battles he's lost

And he suffers and bleeds as he hangs on his cross

And he likes to be known as the Angry Young Man."

Billy Joel. Only Lindsay. She decided not to go back for her own though, it seemed fitting. She had no real intention of going to the kitchen. Chances were the Marauders were already there anyway. They would have enough food for half the school in their dorm the next morning.

She was strolling down a deserted hallway when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around but saw no one there.

"Funny," she said sarcastically.

Two boys appeared out of mid air, grinning broadly. James Potter and Sirius Black, as she had expected, arms full of food, "We thought it was."

"Where are Peter and Remus?"

James stuffed a cupcake in his mouth and said, "Peter was sleeping when we left, and Remus, um, doesn't feel good," in the light of the full moon he looked nervous.

"You don't want to go down that way though," said Sirius, pointing down the hall, "Filch is by the library, Norris is in the North Tower, and Malfoy, for some reason, is sulking around the Owlery."

Her heart jumped and she fought to make her face scowl, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Cheers," they both said, vanishing out of sight.

She waited around until she heard their snickers fade before bolting toward the Owlery, putting her headphones on as she went.

The Owlery wasn't Gryffindor or Slytherin territory.

Corinne climbed up the stone staircase headed for the Owlery. It had taken her longer than usual to get there because she couldn't go past the library. She was trying to ignore the fact that she was headed there to see Malfoy, of all people. But she didn't have a crush on him, she just like his pretty hair.

She paused outside the door, scribbling something on a scrap of parchment, before rolling it up. Then she pushed open the old creaky door.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she winced at the sound of a loud shriek. Her dark brown owl landed on her shoulder. She really didn't notice because when she entered the room, Lucius Malfoy had turned around, and he didn't have a sneer on his face. He merely nodded, and said, "Nice owl, Gardner." (A/N: NOT my real last name-bammbean gave it to me ï 


End file.
